


A Witch's Familiar

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Familiar Dean, Familiar Kali, Familiars, Glossed over sex, M/M, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch Gabriel (Supernatural), overuse of latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel is a witch and it is time for him to summon his familiar.  Will he be strong enough to bring it into this dimension?Day Three Prompt: Bait + Doorway (Portal between Worlds, Doors & Gates)





	A Witch's Familiar

“So tonight is the big night. You sure you’re ready?” Gabriel said leaned up against the counter with a half-eaten chocolate bar in his hand.

“I have been preparing for a month and yes I am ready. I won’t be officially Level Seven of the Order of Lorem until I am bonded with a familiar. Stop trying to make me second guess myself. Now go upstairs and bathe and dress or we’ll miss the witching hour.” Castiel said commandingly to his annoying older brother.

“Fine I’m going.” Gabriel said and then he crammed the rest of the chocolate bar in his mouth and departed the kitchen in a pout.

Castiel sighed. He knew his brother had his back but sometimes he wished he was less childish. For a Level Thirteen witch of the Order of Spectrum he was very immature. Gabriel’s order specialized in illusions which Castiel guessed being a giant child could help with but it did little for Gabriel being his mentor. Castiel’s order specialized in healing people, animals, and nature itself. They were the medics, doctors, and nurses of the witch community.

Tonight Castiel would perform a ritual to open a doorway that would let his familiar cross over and bond with him in this realm. He had already bathed and anointed himself. He wore his pure white robes and nothing else. It was important that there was nothing to interfere with his intended familiar recognizing him. If he failed he wouldn’t be allowed to try again for a year thus stalling his education and bringing shame to him and his brother.

Gabriel’s familiar was a phoenix name Kali. She was strong-willed and quite powerful. Gabriel almost didn’t have enough power to pull her through the portal. It was a very near thing and their brother Michael, who was Gabriel’s mentor at the time, had chided him for his lack of focus. However Gabriel did manage to secure her.

Not all familiars were the same. Some became the witch’s friend and confidant. Others were more like business partners. Then there were the rare few that became the witch’s uxor or spouse. Gabriel and Kali had this type of relationship although a fiery one. Kali was visiting a friend right now since her and Gabriel had fought the night before. The argument ended with Gabriel running out of the guest bedroom in scorched boxers and Kali flying out the window in her phoenix form squawking in irritation.

Castiel made his way to the backyard where the altar was prepared. He checked everything again to make sure he hadn’t mislaid anything. He was a giant ball of nerves. So much so that when Gabriel cleared his throat behind him, he nearly jump into the 500 year old white oak tree. “Gabriel!” Castiel admonished.

“Chill out bro. So what are you using as bait?” Gabriel asked. Gabriel was wearing his black robes and had a sucker in his mouth.

“It’s not bait you ass! It is an offering. I made an apple pie. Joshua said that something made by me from start to finish would garner a more favorable response. I even picked the apples myself” Castiel explained.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “So we ready to get this show on the road?”

“Once you leave the sucker and the attitude behind we’ll get started.” Castiel said turning his back on his older brother.

Gabriel rolled his eyes again at his little brother turned back but he did as instructed. Castiel placed the pie next to the bowl of herbs and then took a deep breath of preparation. This was it and he couldn’t mess up. He lit the contents of the bowl on fire and then carefully recited the incantation.

“Ego pythonissam Castiel. Veni in creatura quaeris est etiam futurus sum. Hunc cibum gratum spectaculum. Aperi mihi ianuam et per anima mate.” (Translation: I am the witch Castiel. I have come to seek the creature I am destined to. I offer this food as a show of gratitude. Open the doorway and let my soulmate through.)

For a minute nothing happened and Castiel’s heart sank. Then the breeze picked up and a black void appeared before them. So many voices could be heard but one stood out. It was deep and male. It said his name and then Castiel concentrated his magic on it. He pictured a hand reaching into the void and pulling the voice to him. It wasn’t easy and he could feel it draining him. Then he blacked out.

When he came to, Gabriel was smacking his cheek. “Wake up little brother and meet your familiar.”

Castiel manage to focus his eyes on the man in tight jeans and a red flannel shirt. The guy was inhaling the pie. Then the man spoke, “Love me some pie.” Before looking down at Castiel and smiling.

“You are my familiar?” Castiel said uncertain.

The man’s green eyes glowed unnaturally for a second. “That I am. The names Dean.”

“Castiel.” the witch said a little unsure. He still didn’t know what Dean was.

“Trying to figure out what I am?” Dean said with a mischievous smile reading Castiel’s thoughts.

“Yes. Sorry.” Cas whispered.

“Well Cas I am a type of familiar I bet you’ve only read about in books. I am a dragon.”

“But their supposed to be extinct.” Cas said worriedly.

“Almost. Me and my brother are the last of our kind.” Dean said finally setting the pie down.

“Wow. I am jealous Cassie. Dragons were said to be the most powerful familiars ever known albeit hard to control.” Gabriel said eyeing Dean.

“I am aware.” Castiel said getting up off the ground. No wonder pulling Dean through made him black out. Castiel looked from Dean to his brother and then back at Dean.

Gabriel finally took the hint. “Alright little brother. I am going to skedaddle and give you time to bond with your fucking dragon. Maybe I’ll go find Kali and grovel. Catch you later Cassie.” Gabriel said right before he snapped his fingers and disappeared. 

“Kali his familiar?” Dean asked as he took a few steps toward Castiel.

“Yes and they are a couple. A couple that fights a lot and sets by guest room a blaze when they visit. Kali is a phoenix.” Castiel explained.

Dean laughed. “So Cas what shall we do now that we are alone?” Dean’s green eyes lit up unnaturally again as he grinned flirtatiously at the witch.

“What would you like to do?” Castiel had never been so nervous in his life.

Dean looked Castiel up and down like he was picturing him without his robes. “How about you show me to your bedroom and we can get better acquainted.”

“Fuck!” Castiel exclaimed.

“That’s the idea blue eyes.” Dean said as he pushed Castiel toward the house. The witch finally got with the program and led Dean into the house.

Castiel barely made it past the threshold of his bedroom door, before Dean was pulling the witch’s robe over his head. The witch turned into his familiars arms and looked into those otherworldly green eyes. “Dean” came out of Cas’ mouth as little more than a moan. Dean’s body was so warm.

For the rest of the night Castiel was at the dragon’s mercy. By the time the sun came up, the witch was pleasantly sore. When they finally emerged from the bedroom they found that every plant for a mile around the house had grown and flourished to excess due to the power Castiel and Dean had unleashed during their passion.

“We’re going to have to learn how to control this.” Castiel uttered as he looked around.

“It’ll just take practice. Maybe we should get right on that.” Dean suggested grinning salaciously at Castiel.

“You’re going to kill me.” Castiel mumbled before throwing off his robe and marching stark naked back into the bedroom. Dean laughed and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome.


End file.
